Heart Throb
by Murder696969
Summary: When Melissa wins a contest to meet the celebrity teen heart throb Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer is far from happy, believing he's overrated. Being dragged along to meet him, Spencer quickly learns that he's not as bad as she thought. But with raging fans, girlfriends, and his record label that doesn't want him to ruin his image by dating a regular girl, how will they survive? AU


Heart Throb~ For the purpose of this AU story, Melissa is a senior (12th grade), and Spencer is a junior (11th grade), and so are her friends (Aria, Hanna, and Emily). Toby does not go to school, but he is the same age as Melissa (18 years old)

CHAPTER 1

_"And the award for Favorite Male Artist goes to..." _there was a pause as the card with the result was taken out._ "Well, this surely isn't a surprise. It's the critically-acclaimed teen heart throb... Toby Cavanaugh!"_

Spencer Hastings groaned as she walked downstairs to see her older sister fan girling on the couch as the so-called 'teen heart throb' made his way up to the podium to accept his award. She didn't even understand why he had won the award. Sure, she never really listened to much of his music, but she didn't care for him. He was just another one of those attractive guys that teenage girls went crazy over, and her sister was included in the group of teenage girls who went crazy over him.

"Oh my gosh, Spence!" Melissa exclaimed, giggling happily. "He just won his _second_ award of the night. He's so talented, he deserves this. And have you seen the guy? He's so hot! He did this shirtless photo shoot once, and he was so fine!"

The younger sister rolled her eyes and said, "He's just as pathetic as all those stupid teenage heart throbs. Justin Bieber, One Direction, they're all the same! People only like them for their looks. He's probably some conceited freak who uses auto tune on all of his songs."

"You must be lesbian, because all of the guys you just listed are literally perfection," Melissa said, glaring at her sister. "And he does have talent, okay? I can't believe you don't like him! I mean, how do you survive at school? Everyone must hate you for hating him. Don't your friends like... wanna murder you for it?"

Spencer twitched a little as she said, "No, Melissa, no one wants to murder me for having an opinion! Besides, my friends totally get it. They all agree with me completely. They think he's a faker who only goes for making his public image good. All my friends are not fans of him."

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She reached over to answer it, and it was her really close friend Hanna Marin from school.

"Hanna? Hey... uh... What's up?" she asked, not understanding why her friend was calling her so randomly.

_"OH EM GEE, SPENCER! Are you watching the awards ceremony tonight?" _Hanna asked, joyful as she spoke. _"Toby Cavanaugh won two awards, and he looked so sexy when he went up there to accept the awards! Are you watching, Spence? Well, are ya?"_

"No, I don't care about him!" Spencer yelled. "You know I don't like him! Call Aria or Emily, they can help you obsess. I'm not even watching the ceremony. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up quickly, but knew that Melissa had already suspected what the call was about.

"Let me guess," Melissa said, almost as if she was on cue, "that was your friend who is totally obsessed with Toby Cavanaugh, too. I should have known. It was probably Hanna, huh? I saw her at the mall with a fan shirt for him. Doesn't surprise me at all. She seems like the type to like him. Who am I kidding? Everyone who isn't a weirdo like you likes him."

She rolled her eyes, and was about to say something, but Melissa shut her up, because there was a back stage part with Toby on the screen. He was glowing with happiness. A reporter held a mic to his mouth, and allowed him to speak.

"_Hey everybody who's watching, it's me, Toby! Thank you so much for voting for me, I love you all, and the support I'm getting is fantastic. I owe these awards all to you! Anyways, I'm partnering up with the ASPCA, me being a huge animal lover, and I need your help to raise some money for those poor animals! So, I'm hosting an event for a great cause. You can bid online and spend the whole Saturday with me and a friend of your choice. It'll be great. Your money is going to help so many animals, and it's going to make a difference in the world. All the money goes to the ASPCA. And for the whole Saturday, you and I can just hang out and do whatever you'd like. Whatever state, country, region, and so on, you're in, I will fly there and meet up with you. Thank you so much for everything, guys. I really appreciate it, and I'll see one of you this Saturday! Oh, and the bidding is going to begin right after this message. Check my website for the link, and in the final minute of the auction, I'll be back to announce the winner. I can't wait!"_

By the time he finished speaking, Melissa was practically going crazy in her seat. She was exploding with happiness.

"Mom, Mom, Dad, Dad, get over here right now!" she exclaimed. "Please! I need you guys to help me!"

"What is it, honey? Your mother is making dinner," Mr. Hastings said. "Is everything all right, Melissa?"

"You guys have to let me win an auction, please!" Melissa pleaded. "It's Toby Cavanaugh, he's like my favorite singer of all time, and he's having this auction where people can bid money to the ASPCA as fundraiser, and the person with the highest bid gets to hang out with him all day this Saturday!"

"Dad, is she for real?" Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I am!" Melissa snapped. "Dad, please! Imagine all the good publicity our family will get if we win. People will think we are so generous to help the ASPCA like that. Come on, Daddy... Please?"

He sighed and gave in, "Okay, Princess. Let me just get my wallet. I can spare some money for a good cause. We aren't poor."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Spencer asked.

"Watch your tongue, young lady," Mr. Hastings said, shaking his head. "Mel, I'll be back in like a minute with my wallet. Grab my computer and go to the auctioning website or whatever."

Later...

_"Hey guys, it's me again! There's one minute left in my auction, and currently, Samantha Kohl from Wyoming is in the lead. Wow, I can't believe how many people are bidding. This is amazing. Remember, you'll be helping some poor animals, so keep on bidding. There's still a minute left to win, it's anybody's game!"_

"No Dad, this Samantha chick cannot win!" Melissa screamed. "Bid more, bid more!"

"All right, sweet heart. I'm trying. It's getting more and more expensive, Samantha has a lot of money inputted," Mr. Hastings said.

_"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One... AND SOLD! The auction is now over," _Toby spoke, grinning. _"Wow, thank you all so much for playing. It means so much to me. I wish I could spend time with you all, but let's see who the winner of the ASPCA's Day with Cavanaugh contest went... And the winner is..." _there was a brief pause. _"Melissa Hastings from Pennsylvania! Congratulations, Melissa Hastings. I'll be spending the whole Saturday with you, and I just can't wait. Anyways, back to the show."_

The widest grin ever spread upon Melissa's face as she shouted out, "I'm going to meet Toby Cavanaugh!"


End file.
